


11:11

by Felena1971, SunnyInOregon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Games, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felena1971/pseuds/Felena1971, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInOregon/pseuds/SunnyInOregon
Summary: Dave learns a new game from Penelope through a series of texts.





	11:11

PEN – 11:11 make a wish

Derek – I’m all out of wishes, sweetness

PEN – I’m sure you have something you want to wish for

Derek – I wish I did, have you asked Dave

PEN – Asked him what?

Derek – to make a wish

PEN – Oh my Chocolate God of Smartness, that’s a great idea. Let me text him

Derek – Let me know how that goes.

PEN – Ooh, he’s replying.

Derek – What did he say?

PEN – this is going to take a while. I’ll text you later.

PEN – 11:11

Dave – And?

PEN – 11:11

Dave – Is there something special about the time?

PEN – You’re supposed to make a wish.

Dave – Hold on.

PEN – What are you doing?

PEN – Hello?

PEN – David?

Dave – Sorry, there was someone at the door. What were you saying?

PEN – Nevermind.

JJ – Well?

PEN – My boyfriend is a noob!

JJ – What happened?

PEN – He doesn’t get the reference.

JJ – Well, he is technologically challenged.

PEN – I’m going to fix that.

JJ – Good luck!

PEN – 11:11

Dave – Not this again.

PEN – Make a wish.

Dave – I wish you would stop texting me at 11:11

PEN – Very funny! Make a real wish.

Dave – I wish this case was over and I could get some sleep.

PEN – You’re not supposed to tell me the wish.

Dave – I’m not? What happens?

PEN – It doesn’t come true.

Dave – How can I erase on this thing?

PEN - sigh

Emily – What’s wrong?

PEN – Is David okay?

Emily – He appears to be.

PEN – Are you sure?

\- - -

PEN - Stop staring at him!

Emily – Sorry, I was gauging his emotional and physical well-being.

PEN – And?

Emily – Based on his glare, I would say that he is okay.

Dave – What is Reid doing?

Emily – I don’t know. Let me get closer.

Dave – What is he doing?

Emily – Looks like he’s texting.

Dave – Texting?

Emily – Yes, just like we are.

Dave – Reid doesn’t text. Who is he talking to?

Emily – Looks like Garcia.

Dave – Of course. What time is it?

Emily – 11:15

Dave – Damn!

Pen - Is he ok?  
Spence - Is who ok?  
Pen - Rossi! For a genius you're pretty slow sometimes, Dr. Handsome.  
Spence - He's fine. Why?  
Pen - He didn't make a wish.  
Spence - Excuse me?  
Pen - Do I have to draw you a topographical map?! I texted him at 11:11 and he hasn't texted me back.  
Spence - What does that specific time have to do with making a wish?  
Pen - **grumbles and shuts off her phone**

PEN - 11:11, make a wish

Dave – Why?

PEN – It’s lucky

Dave – How is it lucky?

PEN – Just make a damn wish

Dave – I did

PEN – Why didn’t you say so.

Dave – I thought I wasn’t supposed to tell you. Did you make a wish?

PEN – Ugh! It’s too late now, it’s 11:12

Dave – Can you tell me why Pen wants me to make a wish at 11:11 every day?

JJ – I could.

Dave – so, are you?

JJ – It’s the time when the Universe is listening to you.

Dave – the Universe always listens to me

JJ – Just humor her, will you?

Dave – Why can’t you do it?

JJ – Because I’m not her freaking boyfriend!

Dave – I know what I’m wishing for tonight.

PEN – 11:11

Dave – done

PEN – what do you mean?

Dave – what do you think I mean?

PEN – Did you make a wish already?

Dave – Yes, I did. I anticipated your text.

PEN – Well, that’s no fun.

Dave – this is supposed to be fun too?

PEN – I hate you.

PEN – 11:11

Dave – you wish first

Hotch – why are you always on your phone at 11:11?

Dave – Pen is texting me

PEN – I made my wish, you do the same

Dave – I’m getting the death glare

Hotch – does it have to do with the case?

Dave – maybe?

PEN – death glare? From who?

Dave – Hotch. And he’s texting me.

Hotch – Say goodbye, Dave.

Dave – Goodbye, Dave?

Dave – I have to go. I’ll text you tonight at 11:11

PEN – Aww, you’re so sweet.


End file.
